Underneath A Moonlit Sky
by Lilly Emerald
Summary: A little bit of Caroline/Tyler romance. Just a little something I thought of, told from Caroline's point of view, their first real date
1. Chapter 1

Most of my friends think of me as a ditzy blond who doesn't know anything about the world, who is a shallow person with no real feelings and always says the wrong thing at the wrong time. Apparently I'm also useless in a crisis and panic at the first sign of danger.

Well now that I'm different, I can prove them wrong. I never believed in the supernatural, not even after the creepy séance at Elena's house when Bonnie went all strange. But now I've been let in on their little secret in the most shocking of ways. At first it was horrible, the idea of drinking blood on a daily bases as part of my diet really wasn't ever appealing to me. But the super powers are handy. Super speed and strength, I can hear things that are whispered from a mile away. I'm a vampire.

I know. It all sounds crazy, like a warped fairy tale told by someone who is drunk or...high. Or both. But any way it's all true. I don't have a lot to do with the evil bitch that turned me. Just that, you know, she wants to kill anything and anyone who gets in her way. She tried to get me to find things out about Elena but eventually Elena guessed what I was up to. And...it was like I didn't have a choice. I was new and vulnerable and it was like she had some sort of hold over me. Stefan says that vampires can't compel other vampires, but they can compel humans. It all sounds very confusing, everything we can do, but you get used to it. But that was then and this is now. I won't ever let someone control me again, ever. Caroline Forbes is her own boss.

And it's kind of fun, watching all of their expressions every time I save their lives...which I actually have done every now and then. They all rely on me now. I like that a lot.

My life has also got a lot more complicated, romance wise. Matt is totally clueless as to my situation and then there's ...Tyler Lockwood. Tyler, of all people. I know he can be such a jerk most of the time but...lately, things have been different. I've seen another side of him that's completely blown me away. He actually has a weakness and...he gets scared. He may act all tough like he doesn't care about anything or anyone, but he does really. It's all an act. And I'm glad I got to be the one who found that out. The fact that he's a werewolf helps a lot. He knows my secret, I know his. We have no more secrets. It feels...freeing, and amazing.

But I don't know what to do about it. We're actually going to go on our date tonight. Don't worry, there's no full moon. There's a moon, but not a full moon we both double and triple checked. I'm very nervous and I shouldn't be. Damon tells me to just get over it, I'm a vampire and I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me, but I can't help it. Who knows what could come out of this, if anything? Stefan just tells me to be careful.

And we are, being careful. During the night when he transforms he's chained up and I'm on guard. Not as kinky as it sounds, really. It's highly frightening and the first time it happened i almost couldn't handle it, but I managed to stay the whole time. That's got to be a good sign for us don't you think?

Anyway, everything has to be perfect. Perfect dress, perfect perfume and make up. Elena's helping me to get ready with dying my hair and the make- up and she went shopping with me today to help me find my dress. I love this, it's all so normal. I can tell that she is jealous. She wants this for her and Stefan. Well too bad! That makes me sound like the world's worst friend but for once it's going to be me getting the love story. Vampire/werewolf isn't the perfect match of course, in all movies and books and legends it says we hate each other more then vampires and humans.

Anyway, he's going to be picking me up any second and I can't wait for this perfect moment. And it's going to be completely stress free and completely evil free. Free of anything vampire or werewolf related, as of this moment we are too normal people with no problems at all.

Elena smiles at me warmly as the door bell rings and I smile back at her, butterflies flying around my stomach. Or would they be bats? Either way I was nervous again. Here goes.

I hurry down the stairs, Elena behind me ready to go home. I open the door and she slides past Tyler waving goodbye and whispering good luck.

"Are you ready?" he holds out his hand for me to take and I accept the invitation gladly. Being a Lockwood there is naturally a very fancy car waiting for me to get in it. He unlocks the car and holds open the door for me.

"So the night is young, and the night is ours. We're going to have some fun tonight Caroline."

I almost giggle I'm so excited. For a minute though, for some unexplainable reason, I feel guilty about Matt. But when I was feeling insecure and sometimes jealous when we were together he just would never listen or reassure me. Instead he told me I was over reacting. I had a feeling that Tyler would never do that.

We were going to one of the best restaurants in town, one that was very hard to get into, usually you had to wait weeks to get a seat. Luckily Mrs Lockwood new all the right people, and also luckily for me, I'm not someone the Lockwood's are ashamed to see with their son, my mum being the sheriff.

My feelings of guilt completely evaporated, along with any anxiety and as he smiled at me again I knew that everything was going to be fine...

**I would love to know what everyone thought of this chapter. It can be a one shot here or if you want to see more, what could go wrong on their first date? Lol but it will only be a few chapters long. And by the way I do love the idea of Matt and Caroline but I also like Caroline and tyler so i thought I would give this idea a go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The restaurant had a very busy atmosphere and the sound of conversation filled the room. Just to prove how classy this place was there was even someone playing the piano softly in one corner. We had a nice table in a closed off section of the room, complete with candles and everything was made of the finest materials. There seemed to be flowers everywhere and the scent of roses and lilies in particular floated through the air.

It was definitely all very perfect. Of course maybe later we would go to a bar where there was music and dancing, but for now we were the perfect couple enjoying a good life.

"Thank you so much for this Tyler," I told him meaningfully. "I mean this was the last thing I was expecting, what with everything that's going on in Mystic Falls..."

"Hey," he said gently. "I thought we made a pact? No supernatural stuff."

I nod. "You're right. I'm sorry," I hesitate, wondering what we should talk about. Our favourite movies or books or childhood memories? After a moment's awkwardness, we finally managed to get the conversation going and soon we couldn't stop talking and it turned out we had more in common then we thought.

We both had issues with our parents. While the Lockwood's looked like they all got along famously, Tyler constantly sought his parent's approval, his father was rarely home what with all of his duties as the town's mayor and his mother was always out with her friends or planning parties or whatever was the next big social event in the town's history she would be there. It was hard to keep up with them. He was sure his father had great plans for him to follow in his footsteps and become Mayor or go to some fancy college, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, but he's father would never listen to what he wanted.

I was constantly fighting with my own mother for her approval on everything and just because she was the sheriff she always thought that she was right and it was twice as worse now that I was a vampire and had to keep hiding things from her. And it must be the same with Tyler, although we weren't talking about that.

He just wanted someone that he could be himself with, and although it had seemed like he had treated Vicky badly he had to be careful what his parents found out and she hadn't understood that. Besides he was a different person now.

And that was great because so was I.

He got up and excused himself, promising that he would be back soon and I had to force myself not to shriek in excitement. With Matt I had finally allowed myself to think that someone actually liked me for who I was, but that had turned out to be a force hope. But now things were actually happening for real. It was true it was with someone totally unexpected, but I knew that it was real.

I quickly took out my mobile phone and txted Elena. She sent a message back almost instantly. _I'm glad things are going well for you, they should at least go well for someone. Have a good night and be careful_

It wasn't long before Tyler came back to me and he had his worry face on. I was instantly concerned and asked him what was wrong.

He shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing really. It's just that...someone who I know is supposed to be working with my father and is one of his closest friends is chatting in a very friendly way with someone who works for the Mystic Falls news paper. I just...it could be nothing. Something my father wants him to do, but it just doesn't make any sense."

"Why would your father want someone he works with to talk to someone on the paper? You're right that's weird."

He sighed and I felt so sorry for him. "What if he found out about the family secret?" Tyler was almost frantic with worry by now. "I mean everyone would find out about everything. I'm sure that Stefan and Damon and even Katherine wouldn't want everything exposed and..."

I held up a hand to silence him. "It's not a problem Tyler. This is where being a vampire comes in handy. I can just compel them both to forget whatever it was they were talking about and then they can get up and walk on home and everything will be right in the world again."

Tyler looked so grateful that I smiled, glad that I had assured him.

I was slightly worried that I wouldn't be able to compel two people at once, I wasn't sure if Stefan or Damon had ever done that. But they had been vampires a long time, a lot longer then I had and I'm sure that they must have. It couldn't have been too hard. On a trip to the ladies with my drink that I accidentally spilled on their table, I was about to find out just how strong my powers really were.

They both looked up startled, the woman looking annoyed, like she was about to cause a scene. But I quickly silenced her with my thoughts overpowering theirs. _You will forget everything you think you have found out about anything supernatural and you will leave here and go home, only remembering an enjoyable night out_

I saw the blank looks on their faces and then as I turned to go away I sensed them both get up and leave, leaving some money on the table to pay the bill, Job done and it had only taken a few seconds, in that time I was sure no one else had noticed anything amiss, because as I returned to Tyler nothing in the room seemed any different.

"All done," I said brightly.

But he still didn't look happy at all.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I promised you a great night and even then we can't get away from trouble. It might have only been a small thing but..."

"Look, it's ok. Maybe we should talk about things and not ignore them. I mean, it's nice to dream but, maybe we should live in reality. You're not supposed to ignore who you are, right?"

He finally looked up at me. "I guess you're right."

"And it's good that we have someone to talk to. I mean, we can't talk to our parents. Bonnie and Elena both have their own dramas going on that no one seems that concerned about me," I couldn't help the bitterness in my voice that slowly crept in. No negative thoughts, no negative thoughts, the words turned from a whisper through my mind to a full blown shout.

"You know that's not true," Tyler tried to comfort me. "You know if anything happened to you that it would devastate them."

"I know. I do know that really, it's just hard sometimes. I mean, they have no idea what we're dealing with and...even though my mother knows about the supernatural I can't even talk to her. She found out about me but I had to erase her memory."

"Wow. I had no idea about that," Tyler looked shocked.

"Yeah well, that happened. And I just...I guess I like all the super powers. But the thought of living forever terrifies me."

"Well, at least werewolves have longer lives then the average human," Tyler tried to make a joke out of it and I laughed a feeble laugh.

He reached across the table and took my hand. "Caroline you are an amazing person with a world of strength inside you. I know whatever is thrown at you can handle and get through. I mean you stood by me when I was...turning. If you can get through that you can get through anything. You have no idea how much that meant to me. You staying with me."

"Of course I would."

We revelled in the companionship between us. Not just lust that we felt, but we were actually friends who would stand by each other no matter what.

And I believed what he was telling me. We both had our problems just like any other couple, it was just exaggerated a lot.

But at least we could talk about anything. And I was still having fun for the moment, which was the main thing, because who knew what could happen next? We were made for each other. I wouldn't think about forever just at this moment. At this moment I would just think about Tyler.

The End

**Told You it was only a short thing. Just felt like writing something fluffy and light hearted. Hope you all enjoyed it...I will try and think of some longer Caroline/Tyler stories for you in the future! **


End file.
